


they know you walk like you're a god (they can't believe I made you weak)

by outofaith



Series: strange love [2]
Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Multi, Polyamory, there's weed but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofaith/pseuds/outofaith
Summary: “You know, you're quite the sugar daddy.” Chris stated with a grin and William playfully rolled his eyes.“We're the exact same age.”orIt’s their six months anniversary and William likes spoiling his lovers. He also may have a few kinks to explore.





	they know you walk like you're a god (they can't believe I made you weak)

**Author's Note:**

> Look at this thing I wrote on a BPD induced manic episode! I may also be kind of high. Anyway, I hope you like it.  
> Again, sorry for any mistakes, English isn't my first language.

_**fredag, 8:30** _

 

It was a beautiful day. The sun was out and it wasn’t really cold like it used to be.

 

Anabelle smiled at that. She could feel excitement coursing through her body. It wasn’t a regular day. At least not for her. That day was the mark of six months into her relationship with William and Chris and she was the picture of a loved up girlfriend.

 

She arrived at school with time to spare. Usually Chris and William arrived before her and today was no different. She pushed her aviators up her nose and made her way towards the table where all the boys were.

 

“Good morning.” She greeted softly.

 

“Hey, love.” Chris greeted her with a kiss.

 

“Where’s William?” Anabelle asked making Chris frown.

 

“He said he was coming with you?”

 

“Nei. He always comes with you.”

 

“I think I found him.” Tor intruded, smiling at something behind them, making them turn.

 

William had his shades on and a confident smile on his face, he had on his hands two pretty black boxes. As he approached the table Anabelle could see that they were both long a thin, with pretty bows the same color as the boxes.

 

“Halla.” William greeted and was met with curious smiles.

 

“Morning, darling.” She greeted.

 

After Chris greeted him as well he placed the boxes in front of them

 

“Well,” William said when all they did was stare at him “Open up”

 

Curious, both of them took off the lids and William’s smile grew on his face.

 

Inside the boxes, nestled on black pillows were two perfect white roses. Looking to the side Anabelle could see that Chris’ face was a lovely shade of red and she guessed her wasn’t much different.

 

Anabelle smiled then. 

 

She couldn’t help but think that that simple gesture translated both of her boys way too well. 

 

She loved William. William, who had a quiet aura but was always looking after her and Chris. Who woke them up every morning with soft kisses and warm cups of coffee. Who looked cold and standoffish yet never failed to notice every little mood change. William, who liked to protect and protect and protect. 

 

She also loved Chis. Chris, who had a big personality. Who was painfully loyal to the people he loved. Who sweared like a sailor during the day but, at night, when the three of them were cuddled in bed, would make small noises and complain until one of them hugged him. Chris, who looked so dominant, yet was one of the most gentle people in her life. Chris, who was now blushing under the playful teasing of their friends.

 

“I don’t think I ever saw Chris looking this shy in my entire life.” Bjorn laughed and even though he looked ready to hide his face on his hands, Chris rolled his eyes.

 

“Would you leave my boyfriend alone?” Anabelle asked with a good-naturedly smile on her face, her head resting on his shoulder. She could see William’s hand tracing though Chris’ hair.

 

The boys added a few more gentle jabs but eventually got immersed on their own conversations.

 

“They’re really pretty.” Anabelle commented and William grinned, taking a seat beside her.

 

“I’m glad you like them.”

 

“I thought you forgot.” Chris admited.

 

“When have I ever forgoten na anniversary?” He asked with raised brows.

 

“You didn’t text.” Chris added with a shrug and William softly laughed.

 

“I’m sorry, love. Wanted to make a surpise, that’s all.” He answered with a smile. “About tonight,” He focused his eyes on her. “Chris and I will pick you up at eight thirty, does that sounds good?”

 

“Yeah, sounds good.” She nodded and stood up. “I have to go and talk to my professor, see you at lunch, yeah?” She said and kissed each of then goodbye.

 

As she made her way inside, she couldn’t help but smile at the prospect of that night.

 

_**20:15**_

 

“So, what do you think?” Anabelle asked Isak, looking at him through the big mirror on her bedroom.

 

“Looks good, I guess.” He answered and she rolled her eyes.

 

“You guess? Isak, c'mon, I have to look amazing.” It was his turn to roll his eyes.

 

“I don't know why you're so stressed about this, it's not like they haven't seen you with bed hair and no make-up on.”

 

“You don't understand. It's our six months anniversary. I have to look great.”

 

“You do, you know.” He added in a soft voice. “Look great, I mean.”

 

Anabelle smiled and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She always liked dressing up, but tonight, she made an effort. She had a black leather skirt on, it reached just above her knees. A dark green velvet blouse, black see through stockings and black stilettos.

 

Just as she was finishing applying her eyeliner, the doorbell rang and Isak stood up.

 

“Finish getting ready, yeah? I'll get it.”

 

She coated her lips with a layer of nude matte lipstick, gave herself one last look and made her way towards the staircase.

 

As Anabelle got to the first floor, she could see both of her boys standing by the flowers on the living room. They looked beautiful. Both in black dress shirts and dark coats. William's was wool and Chris' was leather. They made a striking duo and, as they smiled at her, she was hit with a wave of love and affection.

 

“You look amazing.” William greeted her, making his way to her and gently kissing her lips. He stood by her, one hand on her waist, until Chris walked to them and kissed her as well.

 

“You look hot as fuck.” He whipered on her ear and she huffed out a soft laugh.

 

“Takke. You two look quite handsome as well.”

 

“I know I would rather stay here and spend the entire night on your bed with the two of you, but we actually have reservations.” William stated and was met with twin smiles.

 

“Let's go then.”

 

They took the elevator and, as they got to the lobby, they were faced with all of Isak's and Even's friends.

 

It was awkward. Facing the girl who outed them, but as Anabelle’s eyes landed on Eva, the girl averted her eyes.

 

“Don't you look fancy.” She heard Even's voice and smirked at him.

 

“We do, don't we?” She laughed and gave him a hug. “We would love to stay and chat,” She added with an ironic tone and he laughed. “But we really have to go.”

 

They said their goodbyes and made their way outside, where William's car was waiting for them.

 

“Well, that was awkward.” Chris said from the backseat as William started driving.

 

“You think?” William laughed.

 

As the boys started their own conversation, Anabelle fiddled with the radio until she found a song the three of them would like. She smiled as the tunes of Rockstar started playing, Anabelle could see Chris' head bobbing to the rhythm and William tapping his hands on the wheel.

 

“Are you really not telling us where we are going, love?” She asked.

 

“Nei. I told you, it's a surprise.” William answered with a small smile.

 

“You're no fun at all.” She pouted making him laugh.

 

They drove in silence for a few more minutes, Post Malone's voice a quiet sound.

 

“We're here.” William announced and Anabelle couldn't help but stare wide-eyed to the restaurant in front of her.

 

“William, this is too much.” Chris said and Anabelle agreed.

 

“Yeah love, we could go and grab some sushi at that place we like.”

 

William rolled his eyes at them and got out of the car, handing his keys to the valet and opening the doors for both of them.

 

“I want to treat you two to a nice night out, don't worry about the price.” He said in low voice, so just they could hear it.

 

“William-”

 

“Don't worry about it, love.”

 

He took Chris' hand and guided Anabelle by the small of her back towards the entrance.

 

“Welcome to Maaemo.” The hostess greeted with a polite smile. “Do you have a reservation, sir?”

 

“Yes, table for Magnusson.” William answered and she nodded, looking at her iPad.

 

“Here it is, table for three. Egil will show it to you. Have a good night.”

 

They were led to a table by the window, on the second floor, overlooking the city. Once they were all seated, with fancy glasses of water in front of them, the waiter spoke up.

 

“Good evening, my name is Egil and I will be your waiter tonight.” He greeted. “Would you be interested on our wine card?”

 

“That won't be necessary. We'll have a bottle of Chevalier Montrachet, please.” William said swiftly and Anabelle and Chris' looked at each other with barely concealed shock.

 

“Yes, sir, I assume you will want our fish menu?”

 

“That would be great, thank you.”

 

As Egil went away, Anabelle leaned towards William with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Love, are you sure about this?” She asked in a low voice.

 

“Of course I am. Don't worry, okay? You know money is not an issue.” He answered taking her hand over the table.

 

“You know, you're quite the sugar daddy.” Chris stated with a grin and William playfully rolled his eyes.

 

“We're the exact same age.”

 

“Yeah, but you're providing.” He nodded. “It's quite hot.”

 

“You think?” William smirked, resting his hand on Chris' thigh.

 

Anabelle hid a smile behind her hand at their banter.

 

“Here it is, sir.” The waiter said, handing them the menus and pouring their wine. “May I suggest the Langoustines with pickled spruce juice glaze and spruce smoke?”

 

“That sounds really good, actually. I'll have on of those.” Anabelle said and the boys were quick to follow her lead.

 

Egil nodded and left the three of them alone one more time.

 

“Thank you, love. The night barely started and it's already amazing.” She said with a soft smile.

 

“I like taking you out.” Was William's answer.

 

“You like spoiling us, don't you,” Chris said leaning closer to his ear, adding in a whisper. “Daddy?”

 

It was Anabelle's and Chris' turn to smirk as they watched William's eyes turn a shade darker and his cheeks flush a light shade of red.

 

“Don't look so flushed, love. You knew it was coming.” Anabelle stated with smirk and a wink in Chris' direction.

 

They had talked about that. Chris and Anabelle. Talked about how William's eyes always seemed to darken when she danced to Beyoncé, softly crooning to Partition. How he liked to take care of them both, provide for them. The night they were having just being another example of that. How he liked to take control in the bedroom, watching and gently murmuring commands. They knew their man well. Knew he liked to be in charge, even in small things.

 

“You two are terrible.” He stated matter-of-factly and both Anabelle and Chris grinned at him.

 

They talked about everything as they waited for their food. The softly played piano music being just white noise.

 

They didn't have to wait for long. About fifteen minutes after they ordered, the first plate of their five course meal arrived. Small bowls of crab soup, followed by Oysters Rocafella, a small plate of Escarole Salad with red quinoa and hazelnuts.

 

By the time the langoustines finally arrived, Anabelle felt like her cheeks would be forever hurting from smiling too much.

 

It was good, seeing her boys being openly affectionate in public. She still remembered how it was at the beginning. How they would only touch when they were in the safety of one of their homes. How shy they were when calling each other anything other than their names. How scared they looked when their friends first saw them acting like people who were in a relationship. 

 

She guessed she couldn't blame them. Poly relationships were more common now. People didn't frown at them anymore. But there would still be the odd whisper on the street. An old lady widening her eyes or a small kid loudly questioning their mother as to why three grown people were holding hands as they walked.

 

And then there was school. Things were never particularly hard over there. People were open-minded at Nissen and the ones who weren't learned to keep quiet after one too many harsh words from different members of the Penetrators.

 

They certainly had made progress and Anabelle was so proud of them she could barely contain her smile.

 

“Bella?” She heard Chris calling and felt his hand on hers. When she looked over, she could see matching frowns on their faces.

 

“Yes, love?”

 

“I asked if you want any dessert?”

 

“Oh, I'm actually kind of full. Why don't you two share and I take a bite of whatever you order?” She suggested and they nodded, ordering a slice of cheesecake.

 

By the end of dinner, Anabelle felt like she was floating. She would giggle at Chris' bad jokes and Chris, in turn, would giggle at William's attempts to make them stop laughing. The two of them drunk on white wine.

 

“C'mon William, just drink one more glass, you only had two.” She pouted.

 

“No Bella, I'm driving, yeah.” Was the answer and she knew it was final.

 

Chris and Anabelle looked at each other with matching pouts and shrugged. They knew William could drive after drinking. Just like they knew he would never risk an accident when he had them in his car.

 

“Are you ready to go home?” He asked with a smile and was met with matching nods. “Okay then, let me just call the waiter and we can go.”

 

William paid the bill and stabilized them when they got to their feet. One arm around Chris' shoulders, the other around her waist.

 

They slowly made their way to the car and Anabelle was lulled by the ride. Tipsy, but not-quite-drunk.

 

She let her eyes fall shut. She could smell William's expensive cologne mixed with Chris' sharp perfume. Drake crooning on the back of her mind. She smiled.

 

Looking at Chris on the backseat, all flushed cheeks and dark eyes, she saw him smirk at her and nod towards William. Anabelle grinned and turned to the front once again.

 

She waited until William got lost in the music, softly murmuring the lyrics and put her hand on his thigh.

 

He looked at her with a smile and back to the road. She sighed and stroked his leg, up towards his crotch.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

 

“Nothing.” She gave him a sweet smile and Chris snickered on the back seat.

 

She moved her hand until it was placed just above his crotch and leaned over so she could kiss his cheek. Then his neck, just below his ear, gently sucking his earlobe.

 

“You do know I'm driving, don't you?” He asked, half looking at her. His voice strained.

 

“Keep your eyes on the road, love.” She replied and watched with a small smirk as Chris moved so he was seated just behind William, his hand tracing over his shoulders and down his torso.

 

They stayed like that. Teasing. Whispering. Promising.

 

When they finally got to her apartment, the three of them were breathing heavily. Their clothes feeling too tight. Their hands seeming unable to not touch each other.

 

As soon as the elevator's door closed, they were touching again. Kissing. Groping. Panting.

 

“Stop teasing.” William growled at them. His face flushed red, his hands tight on their waists.

 

“You'll have to wait a little bit more, I think.” Chris said when the doors opened again.

 

William rolled his eyes and guided them by the small of their backs towards the front door.

 

Anabelle and Chris smirked at that, liking the effect they had on their lover.

 

When the door closed behind them, William turned and pressed Chris against the door, one hand above his head, the other pulling Anabelle by the waist so she was pressed on his side.

 

“Are you two done teasing now?” He asked on a low voice and Anabelle giggled. Maybe she was drunk after all.

 

She looked at Chris. His cheeks flushed by the wine and the promisse of sex. His eyes dark and clouded. His hair a mess.

 

She knew she wasn't much better. Knew her hair was probably a mess from William's pulling on the elevator. Could feel her warm cheeks. She started giggling again but it turned into a moan when William grabbed her butt and slapped it.

 

“Why are you laughing, love? You think I forgot all about your teasing me all the way here?” She bit her lip and watched as Chris moved to kiss his neck.

 

“What are you going to do about it?” She asked, looking at him through her lashes. “Daddy?”

 

She saw his eyes darkening just that little bit more. Heard how sharply he inhaled. She allowed herself a small smile.

 

It turned into a small squeal when William suddenly picked her up, her legs instantly going around his waist.

 

“God, you're strong.” She whispered on his ear and he smirked.

 

The three of them were making their way to the staircase through the living room, giggling and murmuring nonsense, when they heard the sound of something hitting the floor and turned around. Only too find Isak and Even and all of their friends drinking on the couch.

 

Anabelle could only imagine how they looked. Her leather skirt hiked up to her waist, William's hands firm on her ass, shielding her from strangers eyes. Chris glued to William's back, kissing his neck, his hands roaming his chest.

 

All three of them with flushed cheeks, messed up hair and dark eyes. Their clothes askew.

 

“Shit. Not again.” Chris groaned when his eyes landed on the fifteen people watching them with varied levels of shock and barely concealed curiosity.

 

“Here we are again, I think.” Even joked and Anabelle groaned in annoyance.

 

“I thought all of you were hitting a party tonight, baby brother.” She stated, standing on her feet once again and adjusting her skirt.

 

“We were, yeah, but it got cancelled.” He answered.

 

“I think we're just going to...” She trailed off, pointing to the direction of the staircase.

 

Isak nodded and she looked around one last time. Her eyes roamed over Isak's friends. Then Even's friends from Bakka. Through the kid Isak used to live with before he moved in with her and, lastly, over the girls. She didn't rush. Made a point of looking at each one of her brother's guests. She wasn't ashamed of her relationship and she dared them to say something about it.

 

When she was satisfied that the looks they were receiving were merely curiosity and not something hostile, she gave a small sigh.

 

Taking her boys' hands, she led them up the stairs and to her bedroom.

 

“I can't believe that my little brother's friends just saw me like that.” She groaned, falling on top of her covers and closing her eyes.

 

“It's not a big deal, love.” Chris sighed and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

 

She was about to say something back. Because of course it wasn't a big deal for him. He wasn't the one half naked, with his ass on the air, alright.

 

But she got interrupted by Zayn's voice crooning through the speakers on her desk.

 

When she opened her eyes again, the lights were dimmed. The candles on her desk had been lit and her favorite incense was burning by the balcony's door.

 

William was looking at them through half-lidded eyes, leaning on the balcony's doorstep. His biceps bulging under his dark dress shirt. The first few buttons already open.

 

“I'm guessing you have plans, then?” Chris asked with a grin.

 

William's only answer was to raise an eyebrow and shrug.

 

Anabelle stood up with a smirk. If William wanted to play, she could play too.

 

She stood in front of the boys. Her boys.

 

First, she unzipped her skirt, letting it fall to the floor and pool at her feet. Stepping out of it, she slowly took of her blouse and ran a hand through her hair.

She smirked at them, then. Clad only on the black lingerie she bought just for their special night.

 

It was black. See-through and lacy. Complete with a balconette bra, her nipples just hidden behind delicate black lace. Her panties made of black lace, hugging her ass just the right way. Her leather garter belt clipped to her lacy black stockings. Black stilettos completing the look. She knew how she looked and it made her smile.

 

“We can work this something out, and I'm believin'... You get off on me” She sang.

 

“Fuck.” She heard Chris whisper.

 

“You look like sin, baby.” William murmured.

 

Anabelle smirked and slowly walked to the bed. She got on her knees then. One knee on each side of Chris' legs, with a gentle hand, she pushed him backwards, until he was flat on his back.

 

She unbottoned his shirt, then his pants. With a wink, she kissed his mouth. Then his neck. Both of his nipples and down his chest. She finished getting his pants off, then his boxers.

 

Anabelle looked at him through her lashes and, with a kiss to the tip of his cock, she started sucking.

 

She heard him gasp and saw him gripping the sheets. Anabelle guided his hand towards her hair until he was gripping and pulling. Guiding her down his cock and up again. Setting the pace.

 

She hummed around the lenght in her mouth, took a deep breath through her nose and let him push her down until she had her nose touching the trimmed hairs at the base.

 

“Fuck, Bella.” He moaned.

 

It boosted her confidence and she sped up. Her hand stroking what she couldn't fit in her mouth.

 

She moaned around his cock when she felt a harsh slap against her ass. She was suddenly pulled back by her hair and she gasped as William's voice filled her ears. His warm breath against her neck.

 

“Slow down, why don't you, love?” He murmured and she tried to nod. Her hair still firm on his grasp.

 

With a gentle kiss to balance his harsh actions, he let her go. Anabelle looked at Chris, who was watching them with wide, dark eyes.

 

She started sucking again. Felt her eyes water as Chris' cock pushed at her throat.

 

“Fuck, I love you.” Chris grunted. He fucked his cock up into her mouth, kept her head where it was with a tight grip.

 

She rolled her tongue around the head. Let it stroke down his lenght and hollowed her cheeks.

 

With a deep groan, he came down her throat. She choked a bit, before she swallowed.

 

She rested her head on his hips as she tried to catch her breath. Could feel Chris' chest rising and falling quickly under her hand.

 

“C'mere.” He called and she went until her face was hovering over his. Chris gently pulled her down then, kissing her mouth. “I really fucking love you, babe.”

 

Anabelle smiled into the kiss.

 

“I love you too, darling.” She whispered against his lips, her voice hoarse.

 

“You two paint a pretty picture.” Came William's rough voice.

 

They looked over at him then. In a contrast with them, William was still fully dressed, his coat being the only thing he discarded. It made her shiver.

 

He walked on their direction until he stopped at the bottom of the bed.

 

“Scoot over, love.” He asked Chris. In his voice, they could hear a gentle command.

 

Chris moved until he was seated against the headboard.

 

Anabelle raised her eyes then. Waiting for what William would say next.

 

Instead of saying anything, William pointedly looked from her, to where Chris was perched and she understood what he wanted.

 

Anabelle moved until she was half laying between Chris legs.

 

“Let's take these off, yeah?” William murmured.

 

He kissed each one of her ankles and then slid of her stilettos, followed by her panties. He gently took her legs and arranged so they were bent over Chris'.

 

She saw William looking at Chris and, the next thing she felt was a trail of kisses down her neck. Chris' hands experienced as they unclasped her bra and pinched her nipples.

 

Anabelle sighed and moaned.

 

William's mouth hovering over hers as his fingers slipped inside her. First one, then two. His thumb massaging her clit.

 

“You look so good like this, Bella. So pretty for us.” He murmured against her lips. “What do you want, huh? Do you want me to keep doing this? Fucking you with only my fingers?”

 

“Fuck, William.” She gasped and he tutted.

 

“That's no way to answer, don't you think?”

 

“Please.”

 

“Please what?” He asked and she could feel his fucking smirk against her mouth.

 

She opened her eyes and glared at him. She had a snarky comeback at the tip of her tongue. But just as she was about to answer him, tell him to fuck off and stop teasing her, William pressed against her mound and Chris' twisted her nipples just right.

 

She gasped instead.

 

“What were you saying?” He absentmindedly asked. “It's okay. I know what you need, yeah?”

 

She nodded. He always knew.

 

Anabelle gasped as she felt William's breath hot on her pussy. His tongue licking around his fingers.

 

She moaned when he dipped his tongue inside her and whined when she felt his fingers sliding out of her.

 

She heard the sound of a bottle being opened but didn't bothered opening her eyes to investigate.

 

Lube, she guessed when she felt his fingers prodding at her back entrance.

 

“Fuck.” She cried out when he pushed the first finger inside her. His tongue making little circles in her pussy. His fingers roughly massaging her clit. Chris' fingers clamping over her erect nipples.

 

“Are you gonna come for us, love?” Chris whispered on her ear. “Come in William's mouth?” She moaned. “Bet you taste so good.”

 

She groaned at his words. She was so fucking close.

 

Anabelle moaned deep in her throat as she felt another finger being added and, with one last pinch at her nipples, she came.

 

“Look so pretty, all flushed like that.” She heard William say as she came back to her senses.

 

Anabelle whined when the first thing she felt were William's fingers moving in and out of her ass.

 

“Babe-” She started and he kissed her lips.

 

“You're sensitive, I know. We'll take care of you, yeah?” He asked and she nodded.

 

William was the first one to move, moving from his position on top of her and standing up at the bottom of the bed.

 

“C’mere, loves.” He called.

 

He arranged so Chris was laying on the edge of the bed, his feet planted firmly on the floor.

 

“You’ll ride him, yeah baby?” He murmured.

 

She looked at him then. He had a smirk on his face as he hugged her from behind. One of his hands massaging her breast, the other making its way down her side.

 

“Yeah.” She breathlessly answered.

 

She made her way towards the bed. One of her legs on each side of Chris’. His hands immediately found her waist. As she looked down at him, he was smiling.

 

“You’re okay?” Chris asked. “We can stop if you want.”

 

“I’m good, darling.” She answered with a soft smile and a nod.

 

Anabelle leaned down so her mouth was hovering over Chris’ and he moved forward so he could kiss her.

 

As they kissed, Chris’ hands roamed her body. First down her sides, then her back, until they cupped her ass.

 

She could feel his cock pressing up against her so, with a kiss, she moved her hand and aligned it with her vagina.

 

She straightened her back and tossed her head back as she lowered herself on his shaft.

 

They both groaned when she was fully seated.

 

“Move, love.” He murmured. So, she did.

 

She could feel William kissing her neck, his hands roaming her body until they reached her breasts.

 

Anabelle gasped as he squeezed her breasts, Chris’ hands playing with her clit as he thrust upwards.

 

She smelt it before she saw it and couldn’t help but huff out a laugh.

 

“Are you serious right now?” She asked when she saw William handing over the joint so Chris could take a drag.

 

Chris smirked and pulled her forward. He took a drag and guided her head so she was close to his face. With on last look, he closed his eyes and blowed the smoke into her mouth and she let it out through her nose.

 

She groaned deep in her throat when she suddenly felt William’s fingers on her back entrance. She heard the sound of a condom being ripped open. A bottle of lube being squeezed. With a hand stilling her movements, he entered her.

 

She gritted her teeth at the stretch. Stealing the joint from Chris’ fingers and taking a deep drag. She held it for a few seconds and let it out. Anabelle heard Byoncé’s voice ring through the speakers and smirked. 

 

“I get filthy when that liquor get into me.”

 

Anabelle could relate.

 

“You can move, darlin’.” She said after she got comfortable with both of her boys inside her. 

 

At the same time, Chris thrusted upwards and William pulled out and slammed back in. Anabelle moaned at how full she felt.

 

It was quick and it was filthy. Fast-paced. Chris’ hand slapping her ass. One of William’s hands choking her, the other holding her own hands firmly behind her back.

 

She could barely move, letting the boys set the pace. 

 

“Fuck, you’re pretty like this.” William panted on her ear. “So pretty getting fucked.”

 

Anabelle moaned at his words.

 

“Don’t you think she looks pretty, baby?” He asked Chris.

 

“So fuckin’ pretty.” He answered. His voice wrecked.

 

She looked down then. As much as the hand around her neck allowed her to. 

 

Chris face was flushed a pretty red, his eyes half-closed and clouded over. The muscles of his arms rippling where he held her waist.

 

They moved like that. Fast. Rough. The sounds they were making were obscene. Anabelle was sure that there would be complaints in the morning.

 

“Fuck.” She groaned as William tightened the hand around her neck and she reached her orgasm.

 

She kept moving all through it and clenched down.

 

“Fucking-” She heard Chris saying as he came.

 

He slid out of her, but didn’t move other than that. She leaned over so her ass was more exposed and moaned at the feeling of William moving inside her at a fast pace. Her body sensitive and tingling at the after shocks.

 

“C’mon babe, it’s your turn now, yeah?” She murmured as looked over her shoulder. “C’mon Daddy.”

 

“Say it again.” He grunted.

 

“Come for us, yeah? Come on, Daddy.” She panted.

 

He let out a deep groan and came inside her.

 

Anabelle could feel the weed coursing through her body, wine and sex clouding her thoughts. 

 

She opened her eyes, at the feel of Chris moving below her, his hands a sure weight holding her down as William pulled out and walked towards the bathroom of her suite.

 

“C’mon my love.” Chris murmured at her ear. “Let’s get comfortable.”

 

Chris moved then. Rolling them over so she was laying on the bed instead of on top of him. First he unclipped her stockings, rolling them down and putting it on the table behind them. He took off her garter then, laying it alongside the stockings.

 

He moved her up the bed so she was cushioned by the pillows. 

 

William entered the room once again then. Two warm flannels in hand. He handed one to Chris and proceeded to clean her up with the other.

 

She sighed at the gentle ministrations.

 

They both arranged her on the middle of the bed and with a kiss on her forehead, laid down beside her.

 

They lapsed into silence for a few moments. Lorde filtering through the speakers.

 

“That was fucking great. You were fucking awesome, love.” Chris said as he lit a cigarette.

 

She smiled, her head pillowed by William’s shoulder. Anabelle reached for a cigarette and handed the pack to the boy beside her.

 

“Happy anniversary, yeah?” William said blowing a stream of smoke.

 

She heard Chris huff out a laugh, his head on her thighs.

 

Anabelle smiled.

 

_**03:30**_

 

Later, as the three of them were soaking in bath bombs on her big bathtube, Anabelle looked over at her boys.

 

She could clearly see a big mark just on the juncture of Chris’ neck and shoulder. Scratches running down his torso.

 

She knew that if she looked in the mirror she would see faint marks on her neck and perfect hand marks on her ass. Finger shaped bruises on her waist.

 

She looked to the right and saw Chris laughing at some story he had yet to finish telling, a cigarette dangling from his fingers.

 

To her left, she saw William lighting another joint, his eyes shining with tears from laughing too much.

 

Anabelle took a drag from her cigarette and, hearing Drake’s crooning, she smiled. 

 

She was home.


End file.
